Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by ColdSilver
Summary: Set after the season finale. Justin has been living in New York for five years and has been dating Jonathan, a pediatrician, for the last two of those years. After John proposes, they decide to have the wedding in Pittsburgh where Justin's ex-fiance lives
1. Chapter 1

**I have adopted this story off of KeightK8, so everything up to chapter 4 has been written by her, including author notes. **

**Disclaimer: Queer as Folk and this plot do not belong to me.**

**Set after the season finale. Justin has been living in New York for five years and owns a successful art gallery; Sunshine Studios, his also been dating Jonathan, a pediatrician, for the last two of those years. After John proposes they decide to have the wedding in Justin's home town, Pittsburgh. But this might not be a good idea, especially with a certain ex-fiancé hanging around?**

**Chapter One**

Justin Taylor sat down in the wooden chair that the waiter had pulled out for him. He smiled at the man in thanks and smirked a little to himself as he noticed the man's eyes raking over his body before walking away. Justin smirk, however, turned into a full blown smile, as he noticed a certain man entered the restaurant.

The man was tall and lean with receding black hair. He wore rectangular glasses and the grey suit he wore screamed of money and class. The maître'd made a gesture at Justin, the man looked over and the same smile Justin was wearing appeared.

As the man made his way to him Justin stood up from his chair to greet him. When the man, Jonathan, reached him, his arm wrapped around Justin and brought him closer to his body. Jonathan's long fingers threaded their way through Justin's beautiful, shoulder length, blond hair as he brought his mouth towards him for a kiss.

All around patrons stared but for once it wasn't a stare of disgust, it was a look you give to someone as though to say, 'Aww.'

Justin let out a long breath but didn't look away from John's eyes. "I missed you," Justin said, "So, so much."

"I missed you, too," John said back. "I'll never go to visit my family again, I promise," he told Justin cheekily. Justin smacked him on the arm in retaliation.

"I know there not your favorite people, but they love you and family is important."

"Maybe you should go visit yours, then." John said quietly as they sat down at their table.

"What are you talking about? Mom visited last week and Molly came down a month ago," Justin said.

"Well, when your Mom came down, she might have mentioned a Debbie Novotny had been asking for you." John said the words slowly as though he regretted even saying anything.

"Debbie," the blond whispered, "she's been asking for me?"

"So I've been told," Jonathan said a little more loudly this time.

A waiter came up to them and offered them both a menu each. Justin was glad for the interruption and eagerly took it from the waiter. John stared at Justin for a moment before taking the menu from the waiter. The waiter told them to call him when they were ready to order before walking off.

Justin stared blankly at the menu; his thoughts were reeling in his head. He had been to Pittsburgh once since he had left five years ago. One week in New York had been enough, and he had returned sooner than he thought he would. Justin had wanted to surprise Brian, the man he was supposed to marry, but had decided to move to New York for his art instead, so he didn't call ahead. Justin, his suitcase trailing behind him, had made his way up the stairs and up to the loft door and had knocked. To his immense surprised Brian did not answer but instead a trick. Justin looked behind said trick only to see many more men in the loft. Moans and groans loudly sounded throughout it and Justin was shocked and horrified at it. He wasn't horrified at the indecency; he had participated in his fair share of orgies but he was horrified at Brian. He was surprised that even though he had only been gone a week Brian had already turned their home into a whore house. He had left to go back to New York and hadn't returned since; Brian hadn't even noticed he was there.

The waiter again came over to get there order and some drinks. Jonathan ordered something overpriced and Justin asked for the same. The older man asked for some champagne and a few minutes later both men received a flute of the best champagne money could buy.

As Justin went to drink from his flute he noticed Jonathan looking at him intensely, his glass forgotten by his empty plate. Justin took a sip of his champagne and felt something metallic like hit his lips. Looking down into his flute, he noticed white and yellow gold engagement ring sitting at the bottom. He reached down with his fingers and pulled it out. Justin wiped his now wet hand and the ring on the napkin. He looked at the band in utter shock.

The ring was yellow gold on top and white gold on the bottom. It was put together in a jigsaw pattern and a diamond was indented into it, seeming to hold it together. Long fingers reached over and took it from his hands. Justin looked up an into Jonathan's eyes, still in shock.

Jonathan smiled at Justin and said, "There is so many different things about you and every day I'm learning something new and finding another piece to the never ending puzzle that is Justin Taylor. I want to spend the rest of my life figuring you out and I hope you want the same." Jonathan voice wavered from nerves, but he took a deep breath and continued, "Justin, I love you so much and I have for a very long time. Will you do the great honor and marry me?"

Justin, with tears in his eyes, nodded quickly as he was unable to speak. John let out I sigh of relief and slid the ring onto his finger just in time for Justin to launch himself at him. He kissed John again and again and again, until he was out of breath.

Finally finished, Justin sat himself back down into his chair just in time for the meals to come out. They ate in silence but couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. They ate as fast as they could so they could get home and have some 'fun.'

When they finished, they threw the money down onto the table before rushing out. In the car, they couldn't keep their hands off each other and kissed again and again, making their driver rather embarrassed.

A few minutes into the ride, however, Jonathan pulled away. Letting out a breathy sigh he looked Justin in the eye and announced, "I think we should have the wedding in Pittsburgh."

Justin pulled away from John. "What?" He exclaimed angrily.

"I know you have a past there, and one day I would love it if you could tell me about it, but I'm speaking from the financial side of things here. My family has heaps of money and frankly, so do we; we can go around the world a million times. Your family can't, though. Your mom and sister struggle to get up here once a year by themselves and don't you want Daphne to be there and maybe that Debbie lady?"

Justin eyes softened as his fiancé continued his speech. He smiled at the mention of both Debbie and Daphne. Justin let out a reluctant sigh and grinned at John. "Ok," he said, "let's do it, let's get married in Pittsburgh!"

One month later Justin was on the phone to Daphne, his best friend, talking about the up and coming wedding. They had planned to have the wedding in the small playground he used to play in as a child. The playground had an extensive garden and was big enough for both the wedding and reception. Justin was stoked when the wedding planner had told him.

"So, the save the dates have been finished and just need to be sent out." Justin said into his mobile.

"Are you inviting the old gang?" Daphne asked him, screaming.

"Where are you?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"Liberty Avenue; I have lunch at the diner every day. So are you inviting the old gang?" Daphne questioned.

"I'm inviting everyone, but I'm not sure if I should invite Brian. I mean, if I invite him, I might seem mature and polite. He'll know I'm definitely over him. But on the other hand, he might think I'm just rubbing his nose in it."

"Or he doesn't give a shit and if you sent it he won't come anyway." Daphne countered back.

"That's true. You know what, I will invite him." Justin said confidently.

"Good. Your wedding is only one month away, are you nervous?" Daphne asked.

"I've been too busy to be nervous. It should set in soon though; we only have the tuxes and the DJ left to finalize now." Justin told her as he made his way over to the mail box.

"I still can't believe how quickly your wedding planner got everything, she's amazing. I'm at the diner now; I'll call you later, okay?" Daphne hung up her phone.

Justin shut his phone and dropped the save the dates into the mail box. As soon as he did, he regretted it.

**A/N – First of all, a big thank you so much to my Beta Reader****RitualeRomanumSPN****for editing my story. Second of all, for those who don't know what 'save the dates' are, they are something you send to people to tell them what date you r wedding is on, they are not invitations they just say don't plan anything for this day. They are sent when the people that are invited are business men or women and are extremely or that's what I have always seen them as. If you know different then that's fine to. Thanks for reading my story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have adopted this story off of KeightK8, so everything up to chapter 4 has been written by her, including author notes. **

**Disclaimer: Queer as Folk and this plot do not belong to me.**

**Chapter two**

Justin looked out the window in amazement. It didn't matter how many times he flew; the memory he had of this wonderful sight was nothing compared to seeing it again. Justin had wanted to bring his sketch book on the flight so he could capture this amazing view but he knew, from the many times he had flown with his now fiancé, that he would not have a hand to hold the book steady.

Jonathan was terrified of flying. He had been doing it since he was old enough to walk but every time he sat down in his chair his hand would grip the nearest person in fear, even if it was a complete stranger. Justin had no idea why he hated it and frankly, neither did Jonathan.

Justin stroked his thumb down the side of John's hand. He turned to Justin and smiled a tiny smile. Justin leaned over and with his free hand brought Jonathan's head to his. They kissed each other lightly, a sweet kiss that always made Justin's knee's quiver. One reason he knew that John was different from Brian and all the assholes he had dated was from that first kiss he had given him at the end of their first date. It was the same kiss he had just received, a small quick peck that didn't push for more. Justin had always had sex with the person he was dating on the first or, if the guy wasn't that bad, the second date. With Jonathan, however, they had waited a whole four months before they had made love and this time it was making love, not fucking.

Justin sighed in contentment and rested his head on Jonathan's shoulder, who leaned in and kissed the top of it. It was now two weeks before the wedding and they were going to Pittsburgh to finalize every little detail of it. It also gave Justin a chance to see everyone again before the big day, and he was really excited about seeing them all again. Well, not all of them.

The pilot's voice sounded over the speaker system to announce that they were flying into the airport now and they should fasten their seatbelts. The light on the 'Fasten seatbelts sign' came on and Jonathan had to let go of Justin's hand for the first time in the entire flight do he could put his belt on.

The plan jiggled a bit as they went down and as it did Jonathan's hand once again held tightly to Justin's. Justin squeezed his hand back in reassurance as they finally landed. It didn't take long for them to get off the plane, seeing as they were in first class but it took approximately one hour, two minutes and forty-four seconds to get their bags from the conveyer belt and get out the front. Yeah, Justin had been counting. He had always had little patience when it came to people. It didn't help that PTSD wasn't completely gone and when taller or bigger people touched him he freaked out a little inside. Jonathan was there for him though and brought him close whenever this happened, which made him feel safe.

When they finally did get out, Justin was stoked to see that the driver that held up the sign, 'Mr. J Taylor and Dr. J Pritts,' was someone that had driven them before and had done a good job. Justin and Jonathan made their way over to the driver, and after the initial greetings and re-introduction, where he was reminded that the man's name was Doug, the driver directed them to the awaiting car.

The couple arrived at the hotel tired but awake, and after sending Doug to the place he was staying, they made their way to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello," John greeted, "I have reservation for a Dr. Pritts."

"Yes, you do. Here is the key. You will be staying in room 214, which is on the second floor." The overly happy receptionist handed them a swipe key and pointed them to the elevators. A bell boy made his way over and grabbed their suitcases from them.

When they finally reached their room, they collapsed on their king sized bed in exhaustion. Justin curled into John's side and, not bothering to take their clothes off or get under the blankets, they fell asleep, never mind the fact that it was eight pm and was probably the earliest they had both had ever gone to bed.

Twelve hours later the couple woke up from their sleep to find themselves wrapped tightly around each other. Jonathan leaned in and kissed Justin slowly but passionately.

"Good morning to you, too." Justin smiled up at John and reluctantly made his way off the bed and into the bathroom to relieve himself and to have a shower. He was soon joined by a very, very awake Jonathan.

An hour later they were dressed and ready to leave. Jonathan to the hospital nearby; he was working there, as he had already used his holiday time last year when he went into surgery for an operation on his foot, and Justin to the Diner to meet Daphne.

Not wanting to be recognized Justin dug through his suitcase to find his glasses. A few years ago he had been having trouble with his eyesight so he had gone to the optometrist and gotten both contacts and glasses. Though he did prefer his glasses to his contacts, they just weren't very practical for when he was painting and walking around in New York, so he wore his contacts instead. Justin also brought out his a long, oversized coat and put it on. He though wearing a hat might be going too far but he wore a grey beanie with a visor at the front of it.

Justin smiled his sunshine smile as he entered the diner. It was nice to know that at least some things hadn't changed. He noticed the gang straight away. Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben and Brian were all in a booth at the far end of the diner. Justin couldn't help but stare for awhile. Finally he looked away and to the bar where he noticed Daphne.

Justin couldn't keep the grin of his face as he placed his hands over his best friend's eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Daphne squealed as she grabbed his and turned around to hug him. "I can't believe you're here!" She screamed.

"Me either!" Justin said as he hugged her back. Daphne grabbed his face between her hands and studied him.

"You got glasses," She stated as she let go of Justin, "and laughter lines." She pointed out, running her fingers on the side of his eyes.

"There not that bad are they!" Justin exclaimed, covering them with his hands.

Daphne laughed at him and Justin couldn't help but giggle with her. They both had missed each other like crazy.

They talked for what felt like hours, gossiping like the teenagers they once were. Justin told her all about Jonathan from what he did for a living to how he proposed, which Daphne was not afraid to point out was a bit cliché and Daphne told him all about her new boyfriend, Mark. Justin was surprised that no one he knew had come up to Daphne and him and told her as such.

"Spoke to soon." Daphne said as she pointed at the other end of the counter where Debbie Novotny made her way to them.

Justin looked away from her scared out of his mind. He hadn't talked to anyone but Daphne and Michael, as they were still making Rage, and he knew that Debbie would be the one most pissed off.

"Daphne!" Debbie exclaimed as she reached the young woman. "How have you been sweetie?"

"I've been good, Deb. What about you, you been well?" She answered back.

"Yes, yes. Listen, I just got the letter in the mail from Justin saying he was getting married, is that true?" Debbie asked her.

"Yeah, it's true. His name Jonathan, they've been going out for a year now but they knew each other awhile before that. He's a pediatrician."

"Wow, Sunshine's getting married. Third time the charm right, maybe he will go through this one." Debbie said back, laughing.

"Maybe, he will." Justin said angrily, as he threw the money down on to the counter and got up to leave.

"Sunshine!" Debbie shouted in surprise. "Justin, come back!" both her and Daphne shouted as he made his way out the diner.

The shouting caught the attention of the customer in the back and they turned just in time to see Justin Taylor's back as the door slammed closed behind him.

**A/N – Thank you RitualeRomanumSPN for being my Beta Reader, you're the best! Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have adopted this story off of KeightK8, so everything up to chapter 4 has been written by her, including author notes. **

**Disclaimer: Queer as Folk and this plot do not belong to me.**

**Chapter three**

Justin rushed out the door so fast that you would think that the hounds of hell were on his tail. He wasn't mad at Debbie for what she said, he was mad because she was right. Justin had been engaged twice already and now he was engaged for the third. Those past relationships had failed and he was scared that he would fail at this one too. Justin loved Jonathan more that life itself; he even thought he loved him just as much he had Brian. Just as much as he still loved Brian. No matter how hard he tried, he past feelings for his ex-fiancé had never faded. He still loved him just as much as he had when he asked him to marry him and it terrified him.

Justin was so lost in his thoughts that didn't even here someone scream his name. He didn't even notice the man standing next to him until he tapped him on the shoulder. Justin let out a shaky breath leaned into the man's arms when he noticed that it was John and not who he had feared it to be.

"Hey." Justin whispered into the brown shirt, his glasses poking John's breast.

"Hey, yourself." John whispered back. John circled his arms around his exhausted fiancé and held him tightly to himself. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked Justin calmly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Justin looked up at John. His glasses were askew on his face and his beanie hat had fallen off on his fast run from the diner. John had never seen anything so adorable or sexy.

"I have to tell you something but I don't want to because I know you will hate me for eternity for not telling you sooner. Well I don't have to tell. I mean it would be bad of me if I didn't but you have to know if you want to help me and -" Jonathan stopped Justin's insane rambling with a soft kiss to the lips.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel, maybe have a nap and when you're ready you can come and tell me what's wrong, ok?" John smiled tenderly down at Justin and accepted his kiss when he leaned up to receive one.

Justin nodded in acceptance and turned with Jonathan to walk back to the hotel. Both of the love birds didn't even notice the auburn-haired man starring at the couple as they walked away, their hands clasped tightly together.

Hours later Justin was pacing back in forth in front of the fireplace while Jonathan, clad in nothing but his pajama bottoms, made himself comfortable on the bed. Suddenly Justin stopped in his pacing and turned determinedly toward John.

'"There's a reason why I never told you about my past. It's nothing bad; I mean I haven't done anything bad. Made some bad decisions maybe but I've never done anything. Now that we're getting married, though I want you to know everything." Justin finished his rant in whisper.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked him.

"When I was seventeen I really wanted to lose my virginity, so I went to Liberty Avenue, the place in Pittsburgh where gay people frequented. While I was there I met a guy and he took me home. I had some problems at home with my dad, so I stayed with him until I left his loft and stayed at Debbie's. We were still together, though. Well, I said we were in relationship, he didn't. We were more like fuck buddies really; well, I thought we were in love. Something happened to me that I really don't want to talk about and he was the only one I felt comfortable with. He stopped talking to me though, because my mom told him too. She said that it was his fault that it happened, so we separated again. After a while though we got back together again but he wasn't enough for me anymore. He wanted to go out and trick, I wanted to stay home and watch a movie. We had rules; no names exchanged, don't fuck the same trick twice and home by three. I broke them when I met Ethan. He was good to me; a huge romantic. He was everything I wanted, or so I thought. So I left the other guy and went and stayed with Ethan. I thought I loved him and when he asked me to marry him I said yes. Well he didn't exactly ask me but-"Justin was interrupted from his speech by Jonathan.

"You've been engaged before?" Jonathan asked Justin, while looking at him with astounded eyes.

"Please let me finish." Justin looked at Jonathan with a puppy dog stare and after seeing the nod from him Justin went on. "We were together for awhile but I never let him top me. I think he got sick of it and cheated on me with one of his fans, he was an up-and-coming violinist. I found out and I left him, threw the ring at him too. So I decided I made a mistake and I went back to my ex. It took awhile but he took me back. Than just of a year later he told me that he loved me and asked me to marry him. At first I said no but he did what he did best, made a grand gesture. He bought us a mansion and I realized that he did want to marry me and I said yes."

"Twice! You've been engaged twice!" Jonathan looked at Justin with disbelieving eyes. "I- I – I need to think." Jonathan got off of the bed and started towards the door, picking up his jacket and shoes along the way. Before he could get there, however, Justin pulled on his arm to stop him.

"Please, don't leave." Justin looked at Jonathan with tears in his eyes, begging him to stay.

"I just need to think." John repeated. He ripped the door open and left before Justin could look at him with those eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have adopted this story off of KeightK8, so everything up to chapter 4 has been written by her, including author notes. **

**Disclaimer: Queer as Folk and this plot do not belong to me.**

**A/N: I've had this for awhile but since my Beta hasn't gotten back to me it will have to do. I know its short but its better then nothing, right? I'll try to write something soon.**

**Chapter Four**

Jonathan placed his empty glass onto the coaster in front of him and signalled the bartender for another. His hands reached towards his temple and, with a sigh, rubbed at them. So much, yet so little had happened that day. Justin's bomb had been tremendous and Jon could not wrap his mind around it quite yet.

The bartender placed another glass in front of him, this time his glass was full of what looked to be some type of whiskey. Jonathan let go of is temples and reached the grab the glass and lifting it up to his whisky stained lips, swallowed the whiskey straight. Coughing Jon placed the glass back down, however this time, he did not signal for another. As the glass hit the counter Jon noticed a slightly tanned arm resting to his left side. He looked up and stared into the auburn eyes of one Brian Kinney, though he did not yet know the man's name.

Back at the hotel Justin paced back and forth so much that he was making scuff marks in the velvety, soft carpet. His hands rung together and pushed his blonde hair back every now and than. His breaths came in short gasps, as though he was trying to keep a cry in. His eyes were welling up with tears that would not be shed and his cheeks were as white as the snow that fell on Christmas day. The only thing that Justin could think about was one person – his fiancé, Jonathan.

Justin was worried that Jon would leave him for his past mistakes. He had been called a whore and slut before but he knew that if those words ever tumbled from Jon's lips he would be devastated. Justin sighed and flopped down onto his mattress, wrinkling his perfectly made bed. Putting all his worries to the back of his mind Justin grabbed a pillow and tried to go to sleep, it had been a long day.

Jon opened his eyes tiredly and blinked a few times to get the sleep from blue orbs His head thumped manically and he felt like he had been hit by a truck. What was weird however, was the faint pain in his lower back that went even further then that. Jon rubbed his eyes and sat up. The sheet that was covering his body fell from its position on his chest and landed near his crotch, barely covering his nether regions. Jon gasped as his looked around the room; it was definitely not his apartment in New York or his hotel suite in Pittsburgh. Jon quickly shot out of the bed, stepping on something crumbly, which he was not surprised to see was a used condom. He picked up his boxers and yanked them on as quickly as he could and grabbing his pants and shirt ran out the loft door. His lover of the night and the man he had apparently had sex with continued to shower, none the wiser.


	5. Chapter 5

**I adopted this story off KeightK8, so everything before this chapter was written by her. The plot is also hers.**

**Disclaimer: Queer As Folk does not belong to me. **

**This is the first chapter written by me! I hope you enjoy it! It is very short, but I felt it had to stop where it did.**

Justin jumped up from the chair he was sitting on when he heard the door to the hotel open. He remained silent as he watched Jonathan lean back against the door. Justin frowned at his appearance: his clothes were rumpled and his hair looked like it did after he and Jon had sex.

"Hi," Jon said quietly, unable to meet his fiancé's eyes.

"Hey," Justin replied, just as quietly. "Where have you been?" Jon's eyes flitted up to Justin's then back to the floor again.

"I was …" Jon closed his eyes and sighed dejectedly, his shoulder's slumped. "I went to stay at a motel. I didn't want to come back here." Jon closed his eyes at the lie, not wanting Justin to see the guilt swimming in them.

"Oh." Justin couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what to say to his fiancé next. If he even was his fiancé any more. Justin's heart clenched just at the thought. "Do you want to be here now?" He asked, his eyes directed to the floor so Jon wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Jon walked over to Justin, cupping his face in his hands. He had no idea what he was doing, but he just couldn't stand there and watch Justin cry, not when it was his fault.

"Hey," he murmured softly, prompting Justin to open his eyes. "Of course I want to be here, baby. I always want to be with you." Memories of last night with the man flashed through his mind. He let the guilt wash over him, knowing he deserved it. Justin had been engaged twice before. So what? It's not as if he had cheated on him.

But Jon _did_ cheat on Justin.

As soon as Jon looked into Justin's tear filled eyes, he knew he couldn't tell him. Keeping it a secret was wrong, he knew that, but he also knew how much it would hurt Justin. He just couldn't cause Justin that kind of pain, not when he'd hurt him so much already just by leaving him the night before.

"Nothing's changed, okay?" He pulled Justin in for a hug, holding the smaller man against him tightly and breathing in the minty smell of his shampoo. He never wanted to live without this. He loved Justin and a silly one night stand wasn't going to change that. "You are still my fiancé and we are still going to get married." Jon breathed a sigh of relief as Justin pulled back to press a hard kiss on his mouth. When Justin pulled away, Jon twisted his hand into his silky blonde locks so Justin couldn't move.

"To make it up to you, I'm going to take you out to dinner." He pressed a quick kiss on Justin's lips to stop the protests from spewing forth. "Please let me do this baby." Justin nodded silently at the plea he saw in Jon's eyes.

They didn't go out to dinner much, preferring to eat in because of how much Justin enjoyed cooking and how much Jon enjoyed staying in and spending time with his lover.

Justin snuggled back in to Jon's embrace. He breathed in his smell before wrinkling his nose. Jon smelt … odd. Like stale sweat and something else … something vaguely familiar but he had no idea what. Justin shook his head. It was probably the smell of the motel he had stayed at. Yes, that was it.


End file.
